hackrealworld
by Cartoonworld
Summary: The characters of .hack have come out of their world and are in our's. In Uptown, AZ, KiteAzure Kite is trying to fit in but that doesn't always work out too well.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the .hack games, anime, or manga. But I did make up Uptown, AZ and the people in it.

Chapter 1 

"Aw coach, why do I have to have the freak on my team?" asked a boy. Lincoln High school was a huge school. It had a great sports program and learning program, and every kid had a bright future in a top college. Class A-4 had gym now and were picking teams for flag football. The teams were almost finished, there was only one kid left. He had blue hair that covered one of his eyes. He had two triangle marks on his face, and was wearing a white tee shirt, black shorts, and white running shoes on.

"He's the last one and you're going to take him!" yelled the coach. The coach pushed him over to the team and they got lined up for the game. The team he was on put him in a forward position against a guy who was about twice his size. The boy glared at the other player. Then the quarterback called 'hike'.

Throughout the whole game, no one passed the ball to him and kept on knocking him down. At one part in the game he had the ball coming toward him, but the quarterback knocked him over hard. "Watch out freak," the quarterback said catching the ball. The guy wiped the blood off of his mouth and stood up. He turned around and glared at the quarterback. "Oh, did I make you mad? What are you going to do about it freak?" the quarterback said. The guy smiled and two swords appeared in his hands.

The quarterback stepped back and the guy charged at him. "AUGH!" The quarterback yelled. The other kids and the coach ran up to where they were. There was blood all over the ground and the quarterback unconscious on the ground. The coach ran to the unconscious quarterback and looked at the guy. "What did you do?" the coach yelled at the guy.

The guy made the swards disappear and stepped back a few steps. An energy like bracelet appeared around his hand, and he made several rings go around him and teleported out of there. It was quiet on the field for a while until the coach yelled for someone to get some help.

The guy appeared on the other side of town in a garden. He walked over to a tree and punched it. He kept on hitting the tree at the same spot over and over until his hands started bleeding. He then took out his swords and shredded the tree to bits. With that he collapsed and buried his head into his knees and cried softly. _Why…why am I so weird and different? _He asked himself. In the tree behind the one he destroyed, he heard several birds chirping at each other. And in the other trees he heard the wind blowing against the leaves.

He lifted his head when he felt someone hug him. "Oh, Kite," the person said. She was about thirty, had brown hair, and glasses. He looked at her, and she wiped some of the tears off his face. "Kite, I know you're at a rough time now, but you need to learn to control your anger." He glared at her, "Leave me alone." She put his arm around him and kissed his forehead. "No I won't, Kite," she said. He shook her away and she gave a small evil smile.

"Come on, I know how to make you happy," she said getting closer to him. He still looked away, clenching his swords tighter. She then started humming the theme song to Jaws. "Da dum, da dum, da dum, ARGH!" she jumped on him and gave him the biggest tickle war ever. "ST…OO…OP!!!" he yelled at her trying to get her off.

"And you say that I can't play 'mother'!" she said helping Kite up onto his knees. He was finally able to catch his breath. "Look," she said moving part of his bangs over to the side, "don't let things at school get you frustrated or sad, ok? I want to see that smile of yours more often."

He then noticed that the sun was setting. She hugged him again, and then saw a blinding light. "The only time you see it is at night," he said. She looked at him and he gave a smile. His evil glair was gone, and his eyes looked bigger. (A/N when manga characters are younger or adolescence, they have bigger eyes)

"Well, how about you and I go home and see what Elk made us for dinner," She said getting onto her feat. Kite grabbed his swords and got up too. "K' mom," He said, "Do you want to take the long way home?" She thought for a moment, "Race you home," she said running off. He chased after her wondering what Azure Kite did at school today. _I hope that I don't have to go to another meeting with the principal again and have no idea what 'I' did today._ Kite thought.

"Come on slowpoke! Last one home has to do dishes!" She yelled at him. He rolled his eyes, "I call you mom, but you act like you're 10!" he yelled back. Off in the distance a figure came out of the shadows. "It looks like I have finally found you Kite. This time you won't get away." He smiled an evil smile and faded back into the shadows.


End file.
